Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 103
"Rise of the Resistance", known as'"The Brilliant Machine Angels"' in the Japanese version, is the one-hundredth and third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 1, 2016 and in Canada on August 12, 2017. Nicktoons aired on February 3, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 28, 2017. Summary brings the Lancers to the Duel Sanctuary.]] Night has fallen over Heartland as the red-haired boy leads Yuya, Sylvio, Gong, and Shay up a massive staircase. Yuya and Sylvio are both out of breath after they reach the top, and the red-haired boy states that they've arrived at their hideout, gesturing to a rounded building. Once the Lancers and the Resistance members are inside, they sit on mats around an earth square with the red-haired boy, who formally introduces himself as Allen Kozuki. He points to the bespectacled girl who is handing soup rations and introduces her as Saya Sasayama; a member of the Resistance. Allen calls out to Sayaka and reminds her that she isn't on duty to serve food that night, and that she shouldn't push herself. Sayaka hesitantly agrees. Allen mutters that they don't know when their battle with Duel Academy could start up again and points out that he's always telling her to be more concerned about herself, isn't he? Sayaka reassures him that she knows and she turns to hand a man his rations. sits with the Lancers.]] Allen apologizes, explaining that Sayaka is simply shy; it's not that she dislikes the Lancers. Sylvio takes a gulp from his drink and comments that Allen has been quite welcoming on the other hand; they've only just met and he's already speaking to Sylvio so informally. (In the dub, Allen admits that Sayaka also covers his shifts and that he's lucky that his best friend loves helping people; Sylvio suggests he ask her to help refill his tea.) Gong tells him to cut it out and grabs Sylvio's head. As Sylvio struggles in Gong's headlock, Yuya notices the family that he, Gong, and Sylvio saved in previously. The kids wave and the mother bows in thanks, and Shay explains that the family told them where they were as Sylvio passes out. Shay states that the family wanted to thank Yuya for teaching them the true meaning of Dueling while fighting off the soldiers of Duel Academy. But Yuya laments internally that he wasn't able to open Kite's heart through their Duel. Bringing out "Dark Rebellion", Yuto's monster, caused Kite's heart to waver, but… Yuto appears behind Yuya and he muses that Kite's hatred for Duel Academy is running deep throughout him. support causes Yuya and Yuto to smile.]] Allen asks Yuya if he said that his name was Yuya, and comments in amazement that Yuya really does look like Yuto and admits that he'd thought that Yuto had come back as Sayaka, her apron in her arms, stands behind them. Sylvio asks who Yuto is, and Gong explains that they heard about him from Zuzu a while back; that she ran into a guy who looked just like Yuya a few times. Allen asks why they look so alike and Yuya begins to reply that he doesn't know, but Allen excitedly suggests that Yuya may actually be Yuto; he did use "Dark Rebellion" after all. Yuya tries to protest and Allen tells him to deny it faster if he isn't Yuto. Shay again clarifies that Yuya isn't Yuto; he may look just like him, but he is Yuya Sakaki. Sayaka, who has just knelt down, is surprised to hear the name "Sakaki". Allen asks what happened to Yuto; Shay went to the Standard Dimension chasing after him didn't he? He wonders why they didn't return together as well. Yuya is about to explain what happened to Yuto, but Yuto interrupts him, warning him that even if Yuya explained that Yuto's soul was within Yuya, they wouldn't understand. Shay confirms that Yuto did go to the Standard Dimension chasing after him, but suddenly went missing. Allen and Sayaka are shocked and Shay admits that he initially distrusted Yuya; thinking that he has attacked Yuto and stolen "Dark Rebellion". He recalls Yuya explaining to Shay that he didn't know what was going on, but Yuto entrusted "Dark Rebellion" to Yuya, asking him to bring smiles with his Dueling. Allen repeats the phrase, "bring smiles with Dueling" and Sayaka admits that that sounds like something Yuto would say. Shay explains the he never did find out what happened to Yuto, but after seeing how Yuya fought after that, Shay decided to trust Yuya. He claims that he didn't find it strange that Yuto had entrusted Yuya with his card, something that gets a smile of relief from both Yuya, and Yuto from within Yuya. hides from an "Ancient Gear Soldier".]] Allen muses that this must have been how Shay and the Lancers became comrades. It's all good and well, but they had their own problems; not long after Yuto and Shay went to the Standard Dimension, the Army of Duel Academy launched a full-fledged assault. Gong repeats the phrase in surprise. Allen closes his eyes and recalls the already ruined Heartland burning. He explains that that the instant they saw anyone; the members of Duel Academy would point their Duel Disks at them and mercilessly turn anyone they saw into cards. As he speaks, three red-jacketed Duel Academy soldiers are shown calmly sealing a man into a card. Allen explains that the Spade Branch's Resistance squad were entirely wiped out, and as he explains that the Clover Branch was close to meeting the same fate he remembers hiding from an "Ancient Gear Soldier". He laments that they were so busy protecting their remaining members that they couldn't even protect other citizens. They barely managed to escape and get to this hideout. and Yuto learn that Kite lost his family.]] Shay laments furiously that if he and Yuto had been there, there wouldn't have been so many casualties. Yuya asks if something happened to Kite during that time, and Sayaka explains that it wasn't to Kite that something happened, but to his family. Duel Academy got to all of them. Shay asks if Duel Academy turned them into cards, but Sayaka can't bring herself to respond. Yuya and Yuto react in shock and horror, protesting that it can't be, while Gong and Sylvio sit solemnly. Yuya chastises himself; believing that he's still far too immature. Jack taught Yuya that he could communicate heart-to-heart through Dueling and Yuya was proud of himself for actually accomplishing it. But he remembers Kite declaring that talk was pointless and that Duel Academy only deserved death. He remembers "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" clashing with "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" and thinks that he just kept on trying to force open Kite's heart; but he couldn't even reach the sadness he had closed away in his heart. Yuya laments that if this is all that he amounts to, then he won't be able to make Kite or all of the people who are hurt smile. He won't be able to face his father or Jack. with "Performapal Sky Magician" in a flashback.]] At the mention of Yuya's father, Sayaka asks Yuya that he said that he was Yuya Sakaki, didn't he? Yuya replies that he is and Sayaka wonders if he has any connection to Yusho Sakaki. Yuya is shocked and he desperately asks if they know Yusho Sakaki; Yuya's father. Allen is surprised to learn that Yusho is Yuya's father and he muses that Yuya did say "Sakaki". He frowns and asks if Yuya is really Yusho's son and Yuya begs them to tell him anything they know about his father. Gong asks who would have thought that people knew of Yuya's father in the Xyz Dimension and Sylvio realizes that that means Yusho came to the Xyz Dimension. Sayaka explains that they knew Yusho because he was their teacher. Three years ago, he showed up as if he'd predicted Duel Academy's invasion, and taught them everything about Dueling; not just skills, but the mindset to always smile while Dueling. Yuya mutters, "three years ago" and excitedly states that he knew his father wasn't a coward. He didn't run away, but crossed dimensions in order to fight Duel Academy - "No, he's a coward," Allen interrupts. Yuya stop and looks at Allen, who explains that Yusho vanished one day without warning; he abandoned them and ran away. Yuya can only gasp in disbelief. wakes up in a city that she doesn't recognize.]] Seagulls fly over a harbor as Zuzu wakes up from her prone position against a building, wincing in pain and wondering where she is. She walks out into the harbor and wonders if this is Paradise City, but then she sadly states that she doesn't recognize the city that she's in. She recalls being sucked into the Dimensional Wormhole created by Jean-Michel Roget as she and Yuya screamed one another's names. Zuzu rubs her arms and whispers Yuya's name, but then she hears a boat sounding its horn off in the distance. She walks up to see a crowd of people seeing a bunch of children setting off on a boat; the children vowing to their families that they will do their best, while the families encourage the children to do their best, working and studying hard to become strong Duelists. Zuzu asks if all of the kids are going to become Duelists and wonders why they are leaving on a boat. A boy in a green shirt stops his waving and he states that that's obvious; it's to go to Duel Academy. Zuzu is shocked to hear the boy talk about Duel Academy, and the boy explains that out on the ocean is an island with the Duel Academy (this is the first time in the Japanese version that Duel Academy are referred to as Duel Academia rather than simply Academia), but you can only get there by boat. Realizing that this is common knowledge, he asks Zuzu why she doesn't know this. Zuzu realizes that if Duel Academy is across the sea, then she must be in the Fusion Dimension. is questioned by the Fusion citizens.]] As the boat sets off into the horizon the boy groans that he's so jealous and claims that he wants to hurry up and graduate from elementary school and go to Duel Academy; if he studies hard he can go there and become a strong Duelist that doesn't lose to anyone. Zuzu asks if the boy even knows what Duel Academy is doing, much to his confusion. Zuzu begins to explain that Duel Academy trains their students and uses them by sending them to other dimensions, but she is interrupted by the boy's mother who tells her son that they're done seeing them off and suggests that they go home. After all, the boy needs to train hard with his private tutor so he doesn't became a dropout and so he can make it to Duel Academy. The boy tells her that he'll do his best and he bids Zuzu goodbye. The boy's farewell causes his mother to notice Zuzu and she asks how old Zuzu is. Zuzu replies that she's fourteen, asking why it's important. The woman tells her that at her age, she's supposed to be at Duel Academy herself. She takes note of Zuzu's Underground Labor Facility overalls and asks what she is wearing and what she is doing here. Zuzu asks what she means. A few other adults overhear the conversation, and wonder if Zuzu escaped the island. One of them notes that kids have hid on the ship to sneak out and another suggests contacting the guidance committee and informing them that they've found a run-away student. The boy suspiciously asks if Zuzu ran away and Zuzu frantically denies it, but the men are calling Juvenile Officers over, commenting that if they let Zuzu go she'll be a bad example to the other students. One of them suggests that they hurry up and take her back to the island, but Zuzu dodges his clumsy attempt to grab her and flees, the adults encouraging the Juvenile Officers to hurry up and not let her escape. notices Zuzu being chased.]] As she runs, poor Zuzu can't believe that of all places she got sent to the Duel Academy's Fusion Dimension. She dodges through the streets and manages to catch her breath in an alleyway as one of the Officers runs past, asking his fellows if they've seen her. Zuzu thinks that if she gets caught then they'll take her to Duel Academy, which is exactly what the Professor wants. She makes a run for it across a bridge, but she is spotted by both the Juvenile Officers and a blonde woman in a teal cloak in a gondola. Zuzu waves through the alleyways, but the Juvenile Officers but her off at every turn. She runs across a bridge for a pair of massive stone doors, but they don't open. The Juvenile Officers warn Zuzu that she has nowhere to run and tell her to stop struggling and go back to the island. One of them reassures her that as long as it isn't a repeated offense she'll get away with only one month of re-education. Zuzu gasps and a stocky officer warns her what will happen if she tries to resist as he and his fellows activate their Duel Disks. comes to Zuzu's aid.]] Zuzu thinks to herself that she has no choice but to fight. Just as she is about to put on Sora's Standard Duel Disk, a voice tells the Officers to hold it. The cloaked woman somersaults onto the bridge in between Zuzu and the Juvenile Officers, saying that if they want a fight, that she'll be their opponent instead. She removes her cloak, revealing her appearance and a different Duel Disk on her arm and she tells Zuzu that it's fine and warns her to stay back. Two of the Juvenile Officers wonder if she's the one they've been hearing rumors about and the third confirms it, warning them not to let their guard down as the woman has taken down countless others. The Juvenile Officers state that they'll take the woman on all at once. The woman comments that it's Battle Royal and activates her Duel Disk and she confidently states that she wouldn't have it any other way. Zuzu wonders who the woman is. All four Duelist declare, "Duel!", with the young woman being identified by the versus splash as Alexis (as the names are removed from the splash in the dub, Alexis is unnamed in the dub at this point.) Alexis declares that she's going first, Summoning "Etoile Cyber" and Setting a card. The center Juvenile Officer steps forwards and declares his turn, drawing a card and adding it to his hand, then Summoning "Armor Canine - Cannonboxer" from his hand. He explains that its effect allows him to Special Summon an "Armor Canine" monster with a lower Level from his hand and he Special Summons "Armor Canine - Bullcopter" from his hand. The Officer states that when "Bull Copter" is Special Summoned, he can add this card to his hand, and he holds up a "Polymerization" card. Zuzu is wary once she sees the card and the Officer subsequently activates the Spell Card, fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter". He chants "Cannon-like guard dog, become one with the flying beast and become a new power that shakes the heavens! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress!" He activates the effect of "Bull Fortress"; by sending any number of "Fusion" or "Polymerization" cards from his hand to his Graveyard, he can increase the ATK of "Bull Fortress" by 1000 for each. He discards another "Polymerization" and the ATK of "Bull Fortress" increases to 3000. Zuzu is shocked to see a 3000 ATK monster on the first turn. ".]] The Officer comments that in a Battle Royal a player cannot attack on their first turn, so it looks like Alexis got lucky this time. He ends his turn, passing play to the thinner Officer on his left. He draws and also Summons "Armor Canine - Cannonboxer", then uses its effect to Special Summon "Armor Canine - Bullcopter" from his hand. Then he uses the effect of "Bull Copter" to add "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand since he Special Summoned it, and activates "Polyermization" to fuse "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter". He chants, "Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress!" Zuzu observes that it's the same monster and she wonders if the Officer will send "Fusion" cards to his Graveyard again. The thinner Officer does just that, discarding "Polymerization" and "Re-Fusion" to increase the ATK of "Bull Fortress" by 2000, to 4000, much to Zuzu's shock. The thinner Officer ends his turn, and the tallest Juvenile Officer takes his turn, drawing and Summoning "Cannon Boxer", then using its effect to Special Summon "Bull Copter". He adds "Polymerization" to his hand with the effect of "Bull Copter" and then Fusion Summons his own "Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress". "Don't tell me that he's going to send three this time," Zuzu gasps. But the tall Juvenile Officer discards four cards; "Polymerization", "Re-Fusion", "Fusion Recovery" and "Fusion Reserve", increasing the ATK of his "Bull Fortress" by 4000 to 6000. Zuzu is shocked at the 3000, 4000 and 6000 ATK monsters and the center Juvenile Officer declares that there's nothing that Alexis can do. The thinner Officer asks her if she sees the power of Duel Academy now and the tall Officer tells Alexis that she's better of surrendering now before she gets hurt. " attacks.]] "Surrender?" Alexis asks in confusion, before she protests that they're just getting started (in the dub, Alexis comments that they must not know her very well). She declares her turn and draws. Alexis then activates a Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". A glowing yellow crest appears in the ground and creates a shrine as Alexis Tributes the Level 4 "Etoile Cyber" from her field and the Level 6 "Cyber Prima" from her hand in order to perform a Ritual Summon. The energies of the monsters enter the shrine and light it into a pillar of fire. Alexis chants, "Angel of light with unparalleled power! Appear in this world and shine your light upon all creation! Descend! Level 10! Cyber Angel Vrash!" Zuzu asks if Alexis uses Ritual Summoning. The center Juvenile Officer muses that Alexis is as powerful as the rumors say to pull out a Level 10 monster so quickly, but "Vishnu" only has 3000 ATK; how does Alexis plan to fight against their three monsters? The tall Officer states that Alexis has no way to win and is better off surrendering now. Alexis smiles and comments that she wonders about that to Zuzu's surprise. Alexis explains that when "Cyber Angel Vrash" is Summoned she can destroy all Fusion Monsters her opponent controls and inflict 1000 damage for each one destroyed. The Juvenile Officers are shocked by the effect, and "Vishnu" fires several quick blasts of light into the air that coalesce into a sphere. Alexis declares, "Angelic Fury!" and blasts of energy rain down from the sphere, destroying the three "Bull Fortress" and reducing the three Juvenile Officers to 3000 LP each. Alexis explains that "Vishnu" can also attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters that were destroyed; as three were destroyed she can attack all three Juvenile Officers directly. She orders "Vishnu" to attack, and "Vishnu" blasts a massive surge of energy at the Officers, knocking them unconscious and reducing their LP to zero. Zuzu whispers that Alexis is amazing, and Alexis turns and tells Zuzu to follow her. She leads Zuzu to a gondola, explaining that they'll travel using this and asking her to get in. Alexis steps into the gondola and she asks Zuzu what her name is. Zuzu replies that it's Zuzu, Zuzu Boyle and asks for Alexis' name. Alexis introduces herself as Alexis, and Zuzu whispers, "Ms. Alexis…" Alexis clarifies that she is Alexis Rhodes and she tells Zuzu that it's nice to meet her. Zuzu agrees and takes Alexis' hand. brings Zuzu to the You Show Duel School.]] Alexis takes Zuzu to a building built in a small mountain and Alexis leads Zuzu underground. They pass into a hallway and Alexis explains that there are many other Duel Academy runaways like Zuzu here. Zuzu asks, "Escaped?" and she looks in a room to see two students Dueling with Duel Disks like Alexis'. introduces Zuzu to a familiar face.]] She begins to realize what the place is and Alexis opens a door and she confirms that this is their Duel School; You Show Duel School. Zuzu reacts in surprise to hear the name of her own Duel School and Alexis tells her to enter. Zuzu walks through the door that Alexis is holding open to a man in a red suit and a top hat sitting in a rocking chair. Zuzu gasps as she recognizes the man (specifically identifying him by name in the dub), and Yusho Sakaki lifts the brim of his hat, looks at Zuzu and smiles. Featured Duel: Alexis Rhodes vs. Juvenile Officers vs. Juvenile Officers.]] This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal. Therefore, no one may attack on their first turn. Turn 1: Alexis Alexis Normal Summons "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Juvenile Officer #1 Despite previous rules stating that this is not done in a Battle Royal, all of the Juvenile Officers draw on their first turns.JO#1 Normal Summons "Armor Canine - Cannonboxer" (1400/???). He activates its effect to Special Summon an "Armor Canine" monster from his hand which is lower in Level than "Cannon Boxer". He Special Summons "Armor Canine - Bullcopter" (600/???). Since "Bull Copter" was Special Summoned, JO#1 adds a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand, via its effect. He activates "Polymerization", fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter" from his field to Fusion Summon "Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress" (2000/???) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Bull Fortress", by sending any number of "Polymerization" and/or "Fusion" cards from his hand to the Graveyard to have "Bull Fortress" gain 1000 ATK for each card sent. He sends a copy of "Polymerization" ("Bull Fortress" 2000 → 3000 ATK). Turn 3: Juvenile Officer #2 JO#2 Normal Summons "Armor Canine - Cannonboxer" (1400/???) and activates its effect to Special Summon "Armor Canine - Bullcopter" (600/???) from his hand. Since "Bull Copter" was Special Summoned, JO#2 adds a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. He activates "Polymerization", fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter" from his field to Fusion Summon "Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress" (2000/???) in Attack Position. JO#2 activates the effect of "Bull Fortress", by sending "Polymerization" and "Re-Fusion" to the Graveyard to increase its ATK by 2000 ("Bull Fortress" 2000 → 4000 ATK). Turn 4: Juvenile Officer #3 JO#3 Normal Summons "Armor Canine - Cannonboxer" (1400/???) and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Armor Canine - Bullcopter" (600/???) from his hand. Since "Bull Copter" was Special Summoned, JO#3 adds a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. He activates "Polymerization", fusing "Cannon Boxer" and "Bull Copter" from his field to Fusion Summon "Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress" (2000/???) in Attack Position. JO#3 activates the effect of "Bull Fortress" to send "Polymerization", "Re-Fusion", "Fusion Recovery", and "Fusion Reserve" from his hand to the Graveyard, increasing the ATK of "Bull Fortress" by 4000 ("Bull Fortress" 2000 → 6000 ATK). Turn 5: Alexis Alexis activates "Machine Angel Ritual", Tributing the Level 4 "Etoile Cyber" from her field and the Level 6 "Cyber Prima" from her hand to Ritual Summon the Level 10 "Cyber Angel Vrash" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Since it was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Alexis to destroy all Fusion Monsters her opponent controls and and inflict 1000 damage to their controller(s) for each of their monsters destroyed. All three "Bull Fortresses" are destroyed (JO#1: 4000 → 3000 LP; JO#2: 4000 → 3000 LP; JO#3: 4000 → 3000 LP). The other effect of "Vishnu" allows it to attack a number of times this Battle Phase, up to the number of opponent's monsters destroyed this turn. "Vishnu" attacks all three Juvenile Officer directly (JO#1: 3000 → 0 LP; JO#2: 3000 → 0 LP; JO#3: 3000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes